From the Beginning
by Nikolettelime
Summary: We know that the Seven and Nikole Morgan have a history. But how did that history start and what lead them to be the team they are now? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm back after a very long hiatus. Real life kinda gets in the way sometimes, but here we are with a prequel to my other stories of the Seven and my OC Nikole Morgan. Here we will look into how they originally met and became the family they are. There may be a few discrepancies with time lines, especially with the wars and maybe a bit with my original posting. (Which I still need to clean up...)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Seven. If you recognize it, there is a 99% chance it's not mine.

Here's the story

§§§§§§§

March 1990

Derik Morgan looked at the paper in his hand calling him to active duty and sighed.

He glanced at the dark headed beauty standing in the kitchen with her back to him and dancing to CCR's Bad Moon Rising.

"Julia? We have a problem."

"Besides having turned evidence over on my ex-boss for terrorism, and having to change our names, what?"

He handed her the letter, "I leave tomorrow at 6 am. Things aren't looking good in the Gulf."

May 1990

Julianna Morgan sat in their apartment and at the test that lay in her lap, that glared back at her; POSITIVE. She wiped her eyes and pulled out a notebook and pen, quickly writing a letter to her husband, who was currently stationed over in Germany.

July 1990

The letter came back retuned to Julia.

Her husbands major stood on her front porch with a Lieutenant and chaplain, Gangsta's Paradise playing in the background.

It was a freak accident. The Blackhawk carrying her husband and his team of Rangers had a malfunction and crashed. No survivors. Can he call anyone for her?

No. She hasn't been in contact with her parents in five years, and she had never met his parents.

Can he call someone to be with her, and help her?

She was working mechanically.

Major Ashburn had called his wife to look after the grieving widow and Marjory Ashburn had been there for everything. From taking her to and from appointments to the birth of her baby girl, Keirstien Nikolette Morgan. And the very difficult option of placing the baby up for a closed adoption.

A single mother with no where to go had very little to offer a child that would never know their father. That was the thought that spurred her decision.

April 1991 Julia stood with a single hard suitcase in her hand, wearing a white cherry dress and sandals.

The bus was coming down the lane and with a final look back down the dirt road that she had walked from her little cabin, Julia left her life in South Carolina behind. And as the bus drove away, a single ring shined in the sun.

She looked back as a single tear fell.

Down the line, in Tennessee, a man in fatigues boarded the same bus and they caught each other's eyes.

13 years later

Christmas 2004

Derik and Julia walked up to the picturesque country house with their two children and knocked on the door.

A man in his sixties opened the door to them and pulled them close, before ushering them into the living room where an older woman sat on the couch.

Annette Morgan looked up at her daughter and smiled, setting down her coffee cup quietly.

A 14 year old girl stood staring at the Christmas tree, hair pulled into a braid down her back, as Annette stood and let her only daughter and son in law go towards her firstborn.

"Conrad, let's give them time."

7 years later

2011- Oval Office

President Joseph Erickson sat in a meeting with several members of his military officers, trying to decide how to get certain objectives completed without official means.

The doors were flung open, and a woman, no more than 25 walked in, high heels clicking on the floor.

Joseph's secretary could be seen under her desk and several secret service agents were on the floor.

"Nikole. Really? I have gone through 5 secretaries in the last two months. Don't tell me Yvette is the 6th? And what did you do to my agents?"

She sat in a chair and crossed her legs, "The secretaries were incompetent and couldn't find your door if it had a neon sign and your security, well, we won't go there."

Was it bad for the president to bang his head on his desk? Repeatedly? In front of his generals?

Probably. He better not. Best to take the bull by the horns.

"All of you. Out. Now."

Or Nikole could do it for him. Now there's questions. Great.

"Now see here, miss," one general started.

Nikole raised an eyebrow, "When I'm in the room, I outrank YOU. Now get out."

Oh Lord have mercy. She was not making this easy on him.

"Leave us. Wait outside," Joseph said.

After the generals left, he glared at her, "Really? You had to do this now?"

Nikole shrugged, "Your former secretary said be here at this time on this day. Told you they were incompetent."

He handed her a file, "Leave. Now. Get started. You ship out next Monday."

She flipped through it, "Six days to get seven men in fighting condition to find the person selling our weapons to our enemies? I love a challenge."

He looked at her, "Out. Now. You're wasting time. Send my generals back in on your way out."

She opened the door and security scattered and a yelp was heard as Yvette jumped at the opening door.

The generals just looked at her confused.

Yep. The next six days were going to be fun.

§§§§§§

To continue? Or not To continue? That is the question. Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is very Chris and Vin oriented, just because they are my favorite and easier for me to write. Since I'm doing this all on my phone, it may look strange or off a bit text- wise.

Thank you to the guest who pointed out that I had an unrealistic military rank listed. I have fixed the discrepancy. I have also fixed the Google translation of the French. I didn't think it really flowed much, so my thanks to Guest #2 who helped me make my final decision.

Captain Chris Larabee watched the dirt training yard while chewing on a toothpick, a habit he picked up while trying to quit smoking.

The objects of his scrutiny were two of his co-workers, who were sparing with banto rods; and it was not looking like that friendly of a match.

Major Nikole Morgan and Lieutenant Ezra Standish were at it and it was brutal, almost like they were in survival mode. And knowing Kole like Chris did, she was probably in a different place and Ezra was trying to keep up with her.

"Nikole, what are you doing? Slow down."

"What's wrong, Ez? Too intense for you? Or can you not keep up?"

Chris shook his head. Ezra had learned French from the exquisite boarding schools he had attended. Nikole, well, K. Nikolette Morgan was self taught in French and German as well as being able to read and translate many others. He sadly didn't know what was being said, but by the tone Kole was using, she was teasing him.

Vin Tanner and Buck Wilmington came and stood on either side of him and watched.

"Ya gonna let 'er kill 'im, Cowboy, or are ya gonna stop it?"

If it wasn't his codename, he would have glared at Vin. But as it was, Vin, Buck and Kole were the only ones allowed to call him that otherwise.

"Actually, Vin, you're dressed to train. Go and join."

Vin gave a brief nod before picking up two of his own rods and joining them.

"Pard, you sure that's a good idea? Letting them do this? Do you remember when we were introduced to her?"

Chris gave the barest hint of a grin. He remembered and he probably can still see the marks from the paint balls she used. He had to admit, she was good, very good. She could blend in just about anywhere, which made her hard to locate at times when she went off the reservation.

Orrin Travis told him in advance that she was good. But he wasn't expecting an 18 year old girl to take out a group of 7 elite members of the US Military in under a minute. Travis had told him about a girl who walked into the president's office and had the secretary hiding under the desk and a lot of Secret Service Agents on the floor from various injuries and she was wearing few clothe, after an undercover operation that had ended after several months.

The woman he met was in military fatigues with numerous weapons and face paint. She soon became the unofficial 8th member and little sister. They were now the President's Agents when needed and ATF when they weren't.

Nikole sit with Vin and Chris, watching the others practice, "Do y'all ever think about having a family? I mean, outside of us?"

Chris was dating Mary Travis and had recently proposed to her. Vin was a loner, but had his eye set on one of the ladies in the office they currently worked out of.

"Why?" Chris asked; it was unusual for her to even broach the subject.

"That night I was undercover, it was for a drug ring. It turned violent and the officer who responded to the call and I have been seeing each other. I'm scared, honestly-."

The alarm went off and they grabbed their go bags. No time to think about what could, should or would. Missions came first.

Generals Orrin Travis and James Ashburn were in the briefing room when the eight members arrived. For one of them to be there, it was a normal mission. For them both to be there, it was a dire situation.

Come to find out, it was. And it was an unsanctioned operation that would take place on US soil.

They found that the chopper accident that had allegedly killed Nikole's father was an inside job and the next major gun sale was taking place in three days in Oklahoma City, Colonel Neil Miller, the man behind the operation20 plus years before, had been uncovered.

The tension was high in the room and they men closest to Kole could feel here shaking with anger.

The large metal table they were sitting at slammed into the wall across from the team, Kole standing with her chest heaving, voice deadly calm, "He's mine."

The door slammed behind her, and Ezra Standish looked at the hole in the wall from the table, "I'm not going after her." Nathan threw a wad of paper at him.

Chris and Vin walked into her dorm…. Her empty dorm. Her phone and ear piece laying on her bed. Nikole Morgan had gone dark and was in the wind. All they knew was her destination and why.

Two days later found the seven men waiting in an abandoned parking lot.

Hair pulled up in a clip, red lipstick, black sunglasses and short skirt completed the outfit Nikole wore as she walked the streets. Her knee high boots kept he legs semi warm and her leather jacket helped, but if one more person tried to cop a feel as she walked by, she would not be responsible for her actions.

Vin and Chris watched her walk towards them and heard her sigh.

"Cain't help ya if ya don't let us, Kole," Vin said quietly.

She was in his arms within seconds, Chris had his hand on her shoulder, but just like that it was over.

Nikole Morgan didn't have feelings, and never showed emotion. They had to prepare for the following evening.

It was agreed, Nikole would be the buyer, the daughter of an Irish Mob boss and Chris and Vin would be her bodyguards. This was after she was told she couldn't guard Chris, which led to Buck nursing a black eye for his comment about why it wouldn't work. The others would be in the van, waiting down the street, as backup.

It was supposed to be simple; go in, get a confession, make the arrest, get out, start next job.

But instead, Vin Tanner's blood was coating her hands, sticky and thick, and red. So much red. Chris was unconscious next to her, and the were surrounded by Miller's men. The butt end of a gun was the last thing Nikole saw through the glare she threw at the man who ripped her family apart all those years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Don't own recognizable characters. Wish I did.

Please Read and Review. If there us something you want to see. Let me know.

Guest: Thank you for you review! Nikole is a bit like Vin, but has been compared to Chris, as well. Since this is a prequel, she is still trying to find her place and the others are as well.

Guest 2: Thank you for your review as well! Writing Chris and Vin is easy for me, as they are more relatable to Nikole than the others, in my opinion. I'm glad it holds your attention.

Buggleston: This is a character I have developed over about 13 years and is fun to write. I'm glad she is a right fit for the guys. As far as leaving you hanging for a few days, I hope this makes up for it.

Readers: Thank you so much. A lot of traffic means I'm hopefully doing it right.

Three hours earlier, nondescript warehouse:

Standing on the floor in the center of and old production room looking at military grade weapons was a dream of the three agents. Well…. Not the creepy warehouse part. But the guns. Guns. And even more guns. Chris raised a subtle eyebrow and Vin hid a smirk. Nikole's only tell was a slight cock of her head. A delicate, but lethal hand went on the barrel of an M-16, "I need five," Nikole said, after handing the weapon to Vin for inspection and getting a nod of approval.

Miller laughed as his second in command spoke, "Better make it more than 500, Princess. These are excellent weapons."

Chris stood taller, as a whispered "uh oh" could vaguely be heard being said by Vin.

A twitch by Nikole's eye was the only tell she gave that she was irritated by the remark, "Five thousand. By then end if the week."

But it was a man reaching for his gun that had the three agents senses go haywire. It had been a set up from the beginning.

Within seconds, the man had his legs wiped out from under him and a knife at his throat, "No one calls me princess."

Miller clapped, "Excellent, Agent Morgan. You almost had me fooled. Would have, actually. But that day in the oval office, I saw camera footage. You use techniques very few know of or can do. Then, the way your guards are acting. Too comfortable around you and constantly scanning our surroundings. Former military, or off the books hires the president likes to use. Yes I know of Operation Shield."

Josiah, who was in the van two blocks away with the others, threw his headphones down, "We've been made! Move! Move! Move!"

The sniper in the rafters took the signal from Miller and shot Tanner who had shoved Chris out of the way, when he caught the glint of light off the scope.

Chris fell and hit his head on an old crate, losing consciousness almost immediately.

Nikole had already dropped to Vin's side and was applying pressure to his shoulder.

Unmarked and marked police cars alike, raced towards the warehouse. But by the time they had arrived, the only mark that showed there had been anyone even in the room was a large blood puddle and a smaller one nearby.

Buck Wilmington threw his hat across the room with a growl of frustration, as Josiah made a call.

President Erickson sat at his desk as the call came in. With a snap of his fingers he was escorted to a secure location while still on the phone with Josiah.

"How did he get away, Sanchez? There were units everywhere… How did he find out about the operation?... I'll get Ashburn and Travis on it. Until then, you are being placed under protective custody of the Marshal's office. Don't make me have to make it an order, or send Travis down there."

Chris had finally come to, with a headache bigger than Dallas, he had claimed and Vin had pushed himself against the wall, jacket tied around his shoulder to keep from losing anymore blood than he already had.

Miller was never one for traditional torture. He preferred a more…. Hands off form of it, so instead of the threats or making the others watch, he talked. Told them what he was doing and who was involved and how it would end.

Their tracking devices and earbuds had already been removed, plates were removed from the vehicles used, and were switched out in a busy area- they wouldn't be found anytime soon.

Ashburn's 2IC was the mole; giving Miller all the information he needed to know that it was going to be a set up and what agents were doing the operation.

Miller would be selling the guns to overseas operatives who would be using them on US soldiers.

Vin rolled his eyes at the typical "take over the world" discussion that was going on. They would be there months before someone found them.

They would never stop him.

It would be their work against his even if they did get out.

Chris closed his eyes against the monotony. Every bad guy ever had the same train of thought. Probably even the same schooling on how to take over the world and what to say while trying to do so.

People just spoke too much. Gave him a bigger headache then he already had and just got on his nerves. This guy was no different.

Soon enough, he left, but not before a quick nod to his henchmen, who advanced on the agents.

JD Dunn looked at the computer screens in front of him, hoping to find something that he may have missed. There had to be something, right? Seriously, no one really disappears into thin air, right? There had to be something. Somewhere.

Chris and Vin had their own ways of dealing with the darkness, the loud silence and the walls closing in on them.

Vin was in and out of consciousness from blood loss and the beating he had taken.

Chris lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, broken ribs aching with every breath, making it hard to breath.

But Nikole was lost in her head. The beatings. The dark, small, room. She had to get out. There had to be a way out. She shrunk down into herself. A smaller target was less threatening.

Old habits die hard. She was back with the foster families that were only in it for the money.

She wasn't loved. She wasn't really needed. She was alone.

Chris had passed out applying pressure to Vin's shoulder. And Vin had his good arm reaching out for Nikole, with his hand on her arm. But, she wasn't there to feel it. He had finally given up on keeping Chris awake. And Chris had Vin's blood blood on his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys, I am so sorry this is so late being posted. I'm also just finishing this chapter. Severe weather went through southern Oklahoma and we lost power for over 40 hours. As you can understand, there were more pressing issues at the time. But, by the grace of God, it's back on and I can continue this story.

Buggleston, thank you for commenting! It means a lot.

JD was on another cup of coffee when his computer started making noises.

He ripped the print-out out of the printer and busted into Josiah's office, "We have a hit! I think we found them!"

Josiah calmly got up from his desk and took the paper from the young agent, "You're sure this is where they are, JD?"

A brief shadow of doubt crossed his features before he answered, "Yes."

Josiah put a hand on JD's shoulder, "That's good enough for me."

Walking into the main part of the building that was their temporary headquarters, Josiah called the remaining agents to attention, "Let's bring our people home, guys. Two days is too long."

Sherriff James Johnson was in his office when five men entered. He knew of them and had heard their reputation and one of his deputies was assigned to help with the terrorist threat.

"Sheriff, we have a hit and need back up. Our Intel is showing where they went, and Miller will be heavily guarded."

James looked up from his computer and grabbed his hat, "JJ, let's go!"

A young deputy quickly stood, grabbed his hat as well as the keys to the cruiser and led the way out the door.

It was an interesting sight to see several official-looking vehicles racing down the backroads of Cimarron County, towards Black Mesa State Park.

JJ sat in the passenger seat as James tore down the well-known roads, "Do you think she is okay?"

James thought for a moment before answering, "Are you asking as my subordinate or my son?"

"I don't know? Both, I guess."

"As your father, I'll say yes, she is and she'll be spitting nails when we find her."

JJ looked at him before staring ahead again, "And as my boss?"

James sighed, "The same, for the most part. But medical care will be needed. Two days, at least, with no food or water for any of them isn't good. More so for her because of her size."

JJ nodded. It was understandable and true. His dad never watered down his answers when asked them. It was against his nature and beliefs. But on another level, Johnathan James Johnson wished that his dad wasn't always so blunt.

Nikole was done. She had fought, pounding on the door, hoping to draw attention from anyone passing by, or even drive their captors into opening the door. She was the only one in the shape to get them out of there and she would do it, God willing.

Chris had a concussion and was in and out of consciousness. Vin was in and out from blood loss and she was getting seriously depressed. Not the depressed when it's just a phrase, but real, deep, dark, depression. And Chris knew it. He saw the signs; he had gone through the same thing when Sarah and Adam passed. He was glad they had their weapons taken from them. He didn't think she would try to kill herself, but he knew from experience that physical pain distracts from emotional and psychological pain.

The door slammed open and one line captor came in. Nikole was in survival mode, and two hours later, long after the sun had set and she had drug both men out of, what she found to be an old storm shelter near what used to be an old camping site, she would think.

She would think about the man who lay dead with his neck snapped, left in the hole she drug her brothers out of.

About how she had seen red when the door was open and he walked in.

How easy it was to kill the man who had stared at her and pointed at gun at Vin, his intentions clear.

How quick it was for her to build a sort of sled from old tarps and sheets she had found.

How much she wished one of them would wake up, the silence deafening and leaving her in her thoughts. The gun she had taken had 14 bullets left, one having discharged during the scuffle.

The moon shone brightly as she walked, who knows how far, and the stars would have been beautiful to see, if she had of taken care to look.

Nikole was getting weak. She had walked far, dragging the men behind her. Military trained for all obstacles, but never had she thought she would have to rely on that training.

But even the strongest will fall at some point. The question is; when?

The stars are beautiful. She thought, having fallen, but now knowing when or how. I wish JJ was here. Camping in the Mesa would have been so much fun. Were we meant to be together? Does mama and daddy know I love them? I should have walked out if the briefing and answered daddy's call that day. I texted him, but that isn't the same.

Her thoughts wandered. On some level, she should be worried, but she wasn't. The was calm, too calm, perhaps.

As her vision faded to black, she thought she saw red and blue flashing. She raised her gun and fired.

The officers raced to the storm shelter and found the door open, a body laying at the bottom of the steps and the remnants of a partial camp nearby.

JJ sighed in frustration. The only lead to the missing agents and it was a dead end. It would take days to get the satellite data to find out where they were taken next.

"I do believe we have a trail, gentlemen." Ezra said, "Sherriff, if you would be so kind as to shine a few lights this way?"

An officer, who lived not too far away, brought six horses, fully tacked, over to JJ, "Your mama said to bring some horses. Said they might come in handy."

JJ was glad for Elizabeth's thoughtfulness as he, James, Deputy Melanie Nail, Josiah, Nathan, and Buck mounted. The others were to divide between working the crime scene and following in vehicles in case the missing agents were found. Medevac was on standby at the crime scene, while they waited for the word to take to the skies. It would take hours, if not days, for approval to be given for Air Support from OKC to be given. Time was something that they didn't have a lot of, but with Ezra having found the tracks, Buck and Josiah could track them, and Nathan could start triage.

Four hours later, a gun shot was heard and Buck yelled he had found something. JJ ran past him, the blue and red lights and head lights casting strange shadows around them.

But as he fell on his knees beside the missing agents, and held Nikole as she passed out, and the gun fell from her hand, the falling five feet down an incline, the fact he hadn't slept in over 56 hours and the sudden loudness of the area around them no longer mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

I had an amazing request from someone who wanted a bit of Buck. I hope I do your request justice and is what you were looking for.

Buggleston, I'm so glad to see you are still here for the ride!

Buck slowly dismounted his horse and looked at the scene before him.

JJ was holding onto an unconscious Nikole, James was holding a flashlight for Nathan as he worked to triage Chris and Vin.

Buck knelt by Chris, Vin having been the worse off, as his shoulder showed signs of a severe infection and was now unresponsive.

He pulled Chris close, wishing that his best friend wouldn't wear black. It hid too much and kept everyone in the dark on his current condition.

"Buck," came the whispered voice.

Wilmington looked down into the tired eyes of his former captain, "Hey, Cowboy. How ya feeling?"

"Ain't a cowboy, Wilmington," the half growl, half whisper came out. "You found us? You're really here?"

"Yeah. We're here and we've got ya. You just rest. Chopper will be here to take the three if you to a hospital and get you fixed up."

"Ain't goin' to no 'pital, Buck. Let me up."

"No can do, partner. You're in bad shape and need to be seen. Nathan can only do so much, buddy."

Chris tried to push Buck away but fell back into him with a groan, "Buck, I don't feel good."

Buck quickly, but gently, laid him back on the ground, "Chris, were you injured somewhere besides your head? Anywhere at all?"

Chopper blades could be heard in the distance, and officers were setting up an improvised helipad.

And that is when Buck found the makeshift bandage on his left side, just below his ribs. And that was when he started putting the last hours together.

When the single captor had walked into the shelter, Nikole has attacked. The shot had not gone wide, but had hit Chris and Nikole had used her over shirt as a bandage.

James handed over clean bandages and blood pressure cuff to Buck, knowing that these men had basic first aid training.

Buck knew what Nikole had done. She had taken apart the makeshift tent that had been set up and had constructed a type of sled to drag the men on. She was resourceful, he would give her that much, and if they all-, no. WHEN they all survived, he would make sure she knew how thankful he was.

Medevac was quick in arriving and starting their own triage process and radioed everything in to the closest hospital in Kenton, about 9 miles south.

The five remaining members of the agents, Sheriff Johnson, Deputy Johnson waited in the waiting room.

Deputy Nail was in charge of getting security where needed and running interference, which she was good at.

Buck placed back and forth, needing to hit something, but not sure what.

Three doctors finally walked out, ready to relay the prognosis of their patients after several hours in operating rooms, or trying to get everyone stabilized.

Dr. Cassandra Morgan introduced herself to the group, "I worked on Devlin-,"

"Vin!" five voices corrected, without thought.

A small smile formed on her face, "Vin," she said, "Besides being dehydrated, and exhausted, he had a severe infection of his shoulder and we had to go in, debride the wound, after bringing his fever down. He is on strong antibiotics right now. His scans and x-rays all came back clear, otherwise. We have him in ICU for the next night or so, just as a precaution."

"Dr. Luke Erickson, I was in charge of Kole. She, also, was dehydrated and severely exhausted. What physical injuries that we found, seemed…" Dr. Erickson paused, as though trying to find the right words to use, and how much he should say in front of the group he knew nothing about. He figured it would be best for them to know, "Self inflicted. It looks like she continuously scratched her wrists on a dull surface until they bleed. We have her on antibiotics and sedated right now. She is mentally exhausted as well and is under close observation, at this time."

"Elizabeth Johnson. I am over Chris' care. He has a grade two concussion, is dehydrated and has some memory loss. He was shot in the left side, just under his ribs and it nicked his liver. We were able to get the bleeding under control and also in ICU. His scans came back normal so no skull fractures or bleeds have been found, but we will be monitoring this for the next 48 hours, to be safe."

Buck was the first to break the silence, "So they'll be okay? All of them?"

At the confirmation of the doctors, a collective sigh was heard and everyone slightly relaxed.

James looked at the first two doctors, "I haven't seen y'all before. Where are you from?"

Luke and Cassandra slightly laughed, "We work for the president. His people get hurt, we get sent out. Cassie just gets too professional of her patients. I just know more about Nikole and drew the short end of the stick for this time around."

James nodded at the explanation, "How did my wife get pulled into this?"

Elizabeth took off her stethoscope, "I passed the background check with flying colors and this is my area of expertise."

Buck went back to the crime scene the next day and sat in the corner, trying to fit the pieces together.

Miller only took the three agents because he was afraid of them finding out about him. The person that Nikole took out was probably told to kill them after Miller left. But that didn't explain the makeshift camp set up and left a question mark in its place.

Nikole had retreated into herself and had used an old shelf to inflict the injuries on her wrists, possibly not even knowing that she had cut through the ropes that held them together for some time, which explained why they were in the shape they were in.

Buck was back at Chris' side when James walked in and motioned for him to step into the hall with him. "A body was just pulled from the lake. It looks like the temporary camp that was set up belonged to the deceased. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and was killed for it. We are still trying to ID him. Just thought you should know."

Buck nodded and thanked him, "Has anyone heard anything on Miller yet? I have a few words to say to him."

"No, but you'll need to beat Vin and Nikole to the punch on that. They've already called dibs on who gets him first."

Awareness came slowly to Chris, and he knew instantly where he was.

"Chris, wake up buddy."

"No."

"I'll tell Mary you don't like her meatloaf."

Green eyes met brown, "That's low, Buck. Even for you, that's low."

"Well. Being told no is better than what the twins told me. Although, theirs was more creative. Vin asked for five more minutes and Nikole said she didn't wanna. Just like that, too."

Chris sat up a bit, "Sounds about right. They hated reveille in the mornings."

"Remember that time we dumped them out of their cots? Or the time we got supersoakers?"

A pillow flew into Bucks face, "Shut up, Wilmington, or I'll make you."

Nikole sat cross-legged on her bed reading, white bandages still circled her wrists, but the restraints had been removed that morning, right after she was moved in with the boys.

Buck soon left, needing to go fill Josiah in on their recovery and finish paperwork that was past due.

Chris looked over at Vin and nodded. Nikole casually laid her magazine on the bed and stood up, slipping on a hoodie and flip-flops. People who didn't know her would just think she preferred comfort, prove they got passed the nurses station. Chris glared at his tennis shoes as he slid them on and Vin moved a spare blanket off his boots as he stood up.

No need for the AMA paperwork. This was an off the grid mission and they would either wind up back in these beds, or downstairs in the morgue. There was no other way around it. The president was in danger and they knew who was working with Miller.

One more chapter after this. Thank y'all for sticking with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Buggleston, thank you for your kind reviews. They have meant a lot.

LaraFrank, thank you! I'm glad you have enjoyed so far!

To my readers that have kept up with this, thank you for sticking with me.

Her is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Vin looked at Chris, "Ya ain't going, Cowboy. Ya just had surgery to repair your liver."

"If you're going, I'm going."

Nikole rolled her eyes, as she grabbed her ball cap and slipped out the door. While they were debating who was going and who wasn't, she would be out of the hospital and they would be caught.

She was in the parking garage when they finally showed up, still grumbling but both ready to go.

As Chris and Vin watched Nikole hotwire her uncle's jeep, they both knew that they may not make it back from the coming showdown with Miller. They were both still weak and not up to par like they normally would be.

The vehicle was up and going un seconds, and they were soon on their way.

"First order of business," Vin said, looking at his clothes, "clothing. And food, need food. And a car. Luke probably already has reported the jeep stolen."

Nikole looked at the review mirror, "I have someone not too far from here. They will help, no questions asked."

Nikole drove, turning on the radio and tapping her steering wheel quietly, as the soft sounds of There is No Arizona played. About as depression as the silence in the car, was Chris' thought as he watched the fields go by.

It was dad's ark when they pulled down the drive leading to a two story ranch house. And older woman was feeding chickens with a gun belted to her waist, and an older man was walking to the wraparound porch, shotgun in his hand.

Nikole stepped out of the jeep, "Grandpa," she said, with a smile and kiss on the cheek, and hug for the woman, "Grandma. Meet Chris and Vin, my adopted brothers. Boys, meet Grandma and Grandpa Morgan."

A towel whipped threw the air, catching Nikole on the butt, "AMA, NIKOLETTE? AMA?"

Nikole cringed as her grandmother continued, "I would expect this from your father, young lady, never from you!"

Conrad Morgan leaned against the railing of the porch, "Annette, let the kids come in. They are hurt, tired, and better be gone by the time Luke gets here to pick up the jeep."

Annette let them enter the house, but not before popping Nikole one more time as she walked by.

"I said no questions. Not there wouldn't be comments or yelling involved," she said, when Vin and Chris had asked.

Conrad offered them moonshine until Annette yelled at him in Gaelic and pulled fresh bread from the stove and offered coffee instead.

"Care to explain why you have left the hospital, Chris?" Annette asked, "you're oldest. Why did you let them leave?"

"Because the president is in trouble. Miller is behind this and his 2IC is to kill Joseph if the gun sell doesn't go down. It would mean the end of his career and he would be held for treason and face the death penalty. He knows that if either of us makes it to the president with our intelligence then he has lost."

"We needed proof before we could do anything. Now we have it and he wants us out of the way," Vin continued. "We have to get to the president and find Miller."

Annette looked them over, "Let's clean y'all up and go from there. Follow me," she said standing. "But first, remove your weapons."

Between the three of them, there were about 50 guns, knives and throwing stars piled on the table. Annette raised an eyebrow and pushed both boys down the hall, yelling at them in her native language, Conrad only catching a few words, like; idiots, stupid, and armory,

Nikole stood with Conrad as they left the room, "Come on, Banphrionsa, let's get you taken care of."

Pushing a hidden button on the bookshelf in his office/ study, Conrad and Nikole watched as the bookcase slid aside and guns were displayed on a wall. The push of a button made the old style world map slide up, as well, revealing more weapons, "Take what you need, macushla, then go change. I'll have your room ready by then and places for the boys to sleep. Granma will be making sure they are cleaned up and bandaged properly."

After getting the needed weapons ready, Conrad met her in her old room, first aid kit at the ready to take care of her wrists, with no questions or comments. Only concern he was hurting her.

Annette had both boys shirtless and sitting on the cot in the sewing room as she checked Vin's shoulder, "I've been married for nearly 50 years, boys. I've seen men with no shirts and less on than you have now. Don't know why you were acting so shy. It's not like you have a lot of privacy in the army, do you? Women don't be long in the kitchen all the time boys. I may be old, but I ain't blind."

The boys laughed at that and gave her points for at least trying to break the ice.

"You boys are good for her, you know. She used to write about you a lot and that gave us hope that she could move on. But she had a bad childhood and was there when her foster sister died. She said that was your sister, Devlin. I'm really sorry to hear that."

She pulled out more gauze and bandages, "Christopher, your turn. Lay down, arm over your head, safe word is 'chocolate'. Everyone loves chocolate."

Laughing as he did as told, Chris shook his head; the old lady was a comedian.

Conrad tied the last bandage around Nikole's wrist. What are you going to do when you get done? What are your plans after this mission?"

"Still do this. I love it and the management is great!"

Conrad laughed, "Family can be the worst management you could think of, but I see what you are saying. Since you're your own boss."

Annette joined Conrad a few moments later, "I gave the boys a sedative and have them in the back room. How did it go with Kole?"

Conrad set his cup down, "I put it in her coffee. They need to do this, but I don't want her to go. We raised her from the time she was 12 years old. I can't believe she is old enough to have her own job now."

Annette smiled, "Derik and Julia are going to want to know Vin and Kole were here. You know that, right?"

Conrad smiled, "Twist of fate that they adopted him. Especially with Nikole being his biological sisters, foster sister. She got to keep her promise to Alyssa."

Grandpa Morgan threw the duffle bags into the back of the truck he was loaning the rogue agents, as Annette got food together. They stood on the porch as they watched their granddaughter and her friends drive away.

Miller walked into his office and sat at the desk, checking his phone as he did so. Three hours until the meeting and the biggest sell he will ever make will be concluded.

Outside his mansion, facing the waters of Black River of Louisiana, a small inflatable raft pulled into a rocky area, and three people slipped quietly into the coming darkness.

Chris touched Nikole's arm, "Take care of yourself, sis. Miller will be getting word that Curtis was arrested. He won't take that well, and will lash out. He'll be fast and deadly."

Nikole took stock of the two men she had came to see as brothers. Both were still hurt and sick from their injuries and were fighting fevers, "If this goes south, you better give Mary all she could ask for. She loves you so much and is waiting on you to pick a date. Vin, Grandpa will need help with his moonshine. Don't ask him how a former police officer gets by making shine, though. And ask Nadine out. You're all she talks about."

Vin put his arms around them both, holding tight, briefly. It was going to be a long night, with longer consequences, no matter how it turned out.

Within minutes, the three had made their way silently into the mansion, taking out guards without cause of excessive force. They were all locked in a closet, certain to wake with pounding headaches.

Nikole knew where Miller would be hiding and had instructed Chris and Vin to watch their prisoners, in hopes that they would be safer that way.

She kicked down the office door that set three stories above ground, "Knock. Knock, you treasonous slime ball."

Miller patiently stood and straightened his suit jacket, "Agent Morgan. You survived. I should be surprised but I'm not. Your father surprised me, also. He should have been dead, along with the rest of his team. He found out about my dealings, you see. Would have told Ashburn, and future president Erickson. So I sabotaged the helicopter and made it look like a malfunction. Genius, if you ask me."

Morgan crossed her arms, "I'm not going to pretend I don't know why you are confessing this to me. You know you're not going to make it out of here alive. You will force me to kill you, which, it may come to that. But I hope and pray it doesn't. I'd rather watch you die by firing squad, than by my hand."

Miller gave a slight not of his head, "I think it comes down to who is a faster draw, and better at their job then."

A slight movement of his finger and a shot was fired, giving Nikole barely enough time to move, the shot catching her shoulder.

The lights went down in the building and Miller and his guard quickly left the room. Chris and Vin heard the one shot and looked at each other. A brief nod and they pulled their side arms; no one left behind.

It would go on to be referred to as the No Odds incident, by those who showed up afterwards and would earn a special file. Three agents versus twenty or so men who would not be willing to go to jail.

Ashburn and Travis were the first off the helicopter, running into the building, and stopping in their tracks.

Chris lay on his side, gun still in his hand, cut on his cheek, scalp wound reopened and bleeding freely and his side coated in blood, unconscious.

Vin was in the hall, leg bleeding from a knife, shoulder bleeding again and knife in his side, also unconscious.

An agent walked up to them, as paramedics worked to stabilize the injured, "We have a problem. One of the agents went let us treat them. Has a gun pointed at a paramedic."

Ashburn turned to Travis, "Take care of your men. Kole knows me and will listen."

Travis didn't argue; she knew him too, but had known Ashburn longer.

Ashburn walked into the room and slowed. Nikole was barely conscious, holding a gun fairly steady at the medic. She was covered in blood, most of it hers. Her right shoulder was pressed against the wall, blood sliding down it. She had her right arm pressed against her stomach, scarlet Covington her hand. But what caught Ashburn's attention was the dead look in her eyes, sweat pouring from the hair in her eyes. He recognized that look. He had seen it in Chris and Buck when Sarah and Adam died. "KEIRSTIEN NIKOLETTE MORGAN, STAND DOWN LIEUTENANT!" and just like that, clarity swam into the blue eyes of the youngest female agent ever hired by the president. Her gun lowered, and she started the slow slide down the wall, but was caught by Ashburn, "I tried to save them, Sir. I really did. But they're dead. Chris and Vin are gone."

James Ashburn wiped away the blood as it slid between her lips and the medic worked on her, "They aren't dead, baby. They are being taken care of. You all did good, really good."

A groan escaped, "I wanted to bring them in alive. I wanted to see him face a firing squad for what he has done. But in the end," she licked her lips, "he got my forgiveness, but did he even ask for God to forgive him? Did we give him that chance?"

For the first time, in longer than he could think of, General James Ashburn bowed his head as he fought for an answer.

"I don't want to die, Sir," was almost a whispered plea, as Nikole fought to hold on. Ahsburn grabbed her hand, "And you won't, Kole. I won't let you. THEY won't let you."

A soft sigh was heard and Ashburn looked at the medic who shook his head.

Travis and Ashburn stood in the middle of the carnage, lights flashing and sirens wailing around them.

It wasn't supposed to end this way. They should be celebrating a well deserved victory and toasting to many more missions to come.

Mary Travis ran into the hospital collapsing in relief when Buck caught her and spoke with her. He walked to the cafeteria with Mary.

Derik and Juliana walked in and were taken to another room by Travis and Ashburn; Juliana's cries being heard in the hall.

If you want an epilogue, let me know.

Sorry this is late. I had started and rewrote a bit and still not completely happy with where this ended up. Especially the final showdown.

Translations:

Banphrionsa Gaelic for princess

Macushla Gaelic for my darling


	7. Epilogue

Here is the epilogue requested.

Thank you to my readers and those who have reviewed. This had been a fun experience and I'm glad to be back in the game, as it were.

Two months later:

Annette carried platters outside to the patio table, while Conrad turned the steaks and Juliana set the table.

The president sat under a tree, Vin and Chris sat by him, drinks in hand.

Mary, Travis and his wife, Evie, Ashburn and Marjorie, And Elizabeth Johnson stood together, talking, while the remaining five of the Presidential Agents threw a baseball.

Derik sat on his daughter's bed as she worked to tie her shoes, finally giving up and slipping into her flip-flops. It was a miracle that any of them survived wit the odds and injuries.

The moment Nick Curtis was arrested, Travis called in a chopper and sent people to Miller's property. By the time the people arrived, the shooting was over and they were looking for survivors.

Having re-stitched Chris' side, Cassie had just gave the news to the agents gathered, Buck relaying it to Mary when she had arrived.

Ashburn and Travis were on guard until the parents of Vin and Nikole arrived, directing them to a private room.

Elizabeth went over the list of Vin's injuries, adding that he would be fine, giving time but would need rest.

But it was Luke who would break their hearts. Their daughter had been shot four times; once in the shoulder, once in the leg and twice in the stomach, causing major blood loss. She had coded twice in the operating theater and may not last the night.

She walked, with her fathers assistance, outside and sat by her uncle, Joseph throwing his arm around her. And if anyone noticed the 8 of them getting closer together than necessary or surveying the area, no one said anything.

Joseph stood at the head of the table, "This was to be only a trial run. We weren't going to really keep Operation Shield, especially after three agents were kidnapped and possibly killed. But then I spoke to my most trusted advisors," he looked at the two generals, and continued. "I also got a call from my irate little sister, who insisted that it would be a good idea and not tear apart a potentially good team. And I listened. And watched and waited. And nearly lost my niece and two of the best men I have known. So," Joseph held his cup up, "Since we can't drink officially, and I don't even want to know about all the Mason jars in the cellar, I would like to propose a toast. To The Wolf Pack!"

"THE WOLF PACK!" was echoed, right as cellphones went off and 10 people looked at their phones, a welcome message flashed as 'The Imperial March' died out.

The president laughed, "I had JD pick the ringtone when you've been summoned. I think he hit the nail on the head. Wolf pack just was fitting. You stick together like a pack and you stand by your leader. When one is injured, you protect them."

It would be another 6 months before the Pack would be called into play. But when they were, you could never tell when or where they would truly be.

They all survived the initial mission, some more scarred than others, but all the more wiser and all ready to tackle the next case.

And thus this story is complete. If you have any suggestions or ideas for another fix, whether for the Seven or having Nikole meet up with another team, let me know. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Nikolettelime


End file.
